The Greatest Danger
by tika2malf
Summary: Ini lebih parah dari Lord Voldemort. Setelah dia tiada, iblis Killen memasuki dunia sihir. 'Aku takkan menyangka ini terjadi'/ Dunia sihir dalam bahaya 'lagi! CHAP 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

 **Summary :**

 _ **Ini lebih parah dari Lord Voldemort. Setelah dia tiada, iblis Killen memasuki dunia sihir. 'Aku takkan menyangka ini terjadi!'/ Dunia sihir dalam bahaya 'lagi'!**_

 **Genre : Horror, Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Dramione always.**

* * *

 _ **Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts adalah bencana. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Voldemort ingin mengambil kekuasaan di dunia sihir. Tapi semua kandas, saat The-choosen-one berhasil melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Ya, Harry Potter dengan bantuan yang lain sukses membuat Voldemort binasa.**_

 _ **Banyak darah yang tumpah, bahkan terdapat kematian yang tidak sia-sia. Sebut saja Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Fred dan yang lain.**_

 _ **Dan pada akhirnya di tahun ajaran baru, murid kelas tujuh mengulang pelajaran yang tertinggal, namun siapa yang menyangka bahaya besar akan datang kembali?**_

* * *

 _Chap 1: The Greatest Danger_

 _._

"Lihat… wow ini bisa menyala dan ada gambar orangnya, ada suaranya juga."

Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Mereka takjub melihat benda muggle yang biasa disebut televisi itu.

"Coba pencet tombol yang lain dari remot itu, Parvati." Perintah Ron.

Televisi itu berganti channel.

"Wooww." Gumam mereka kagum.

….

"Ehm, bagaimana kerja pertama mu dengan Malfoy?." Tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Hermione menggeleng.

Ditengah kesibukan yang lainnya, Harry dan Hermione hanya duduk ditepi ruang rekreasi. Hermione membaca buku, sedangkan Harry hanya berdiam melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Aku akui walau Ferret itu sudah 'agak baikan Har, tapi menurutku dia tetaplah Malfoy yang arogan." Jawab Hermione malas.

Semenjak Voldemort tidak ada, jabatan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang sebelumnya di pegang oleh prof. Dumbledore, kemudian Severus Snape pun sekarang digantikan oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall. Mengingat keduanya telah gugur secara tidak sia-sia untuk menghentikan kekuasaan Voldemort. Dan ketua murid putra dan putri pun telah berganti. Kini gantian Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy lah yang terpilih menjabat.

Merlin. Terkadang Hermione tak bisa berpikir kenapa Professor memilih Draco Malfoy itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke asrama ketua murid?." Tanya Harry lagi.

"Tidak Har. Ini masih jam setengah enam sore. Aku akan kesana setelah makan malam. Lagipula aku sebenarnya tidak mau kesana."

Harry tersenyum melihat rasa kesal Hermione.

"Hermione, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa benda ini sungguh keren?." Tanya Ginny.

Hermione yang ingin menekunkan buku nya kembali mendengus. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol muncul dibenak Hermione, seperti 'Sejak kapan Hogwarts terhubung sinyal dan listrik.'

"Muggle memang jenius Gin." Jawab Harry.

Hermione dan Harry sering melihat benda itu dikalangan muggle tentu saja. Ya, televisi. Itulah alasan mereka untuk tidak ikut bergumam takjub dengan yang lain.

Benda itu didapat dari ruang kebutuhan saat mereka merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk kesana mencari sesuatu yang dapat meredakan kebosanan mereka. Dan inilah hasil penemuan mereka disana.

Mereka mengakui semenjak Voldemort sudah tiada, Hogwarts sangatlah seperti sekolah biasa. Tidak ada hal berbau mistis dan teka-teki seperti dulu. Bahkan Ron sering berkata menginginkan Voldemort kembali lagi, haha. Itulah yang membuat mereka sedikit bosan ditahun ketujuh ini. Setiap hari hanya berkutat dengan pelajaran. Oleh karena itu, mereka ke ruang kebutuhan mencari alat/barang yang unik untuk mengatasi rasa bosan. Dan mereka menemukannya.

"Aku menemukan ini di ruang kebutuhan lihat!." Kata Seamus sembari berlari kearah mereka yang sedang menonton televisi.

Pastinya setelah menemukan televisi, tentu saja semua ingin melihat keunikan benda yang lain. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk kesana lagi.

"Woww apa ini?." Gumam mereka lagi. Membuat Hermione mendongak.

"Itu DVD player." Kata Hermione.

"Apa ya itu?." Tanya Ron

Hermione menghela napas. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dengan sedikit kasar..

"Semacam alat pemutar. Tapi kau hanya bisa memutar kaset didalamnya. Lalu kau bisa colokkan kabel dvd tersebut agar tersambung ke televisi. Nah akhirnya tercipta gambar dan suara di televisi menjadi seperti film dari kaset yang terputar di DVD itu." Jelas Hermione.

"Woww." Gumam mereka lagi.

"Kaset itu apa Mione?." Tanya Neville.

Semua berpandangan bingung ke arah Hermione. Hermione menelan ludah.

"Ohiya aku juga menemukan ini." Kata Dean menunjukkan beberapa barang temuannya kepada yang lain. Sontak Hermione sangat lega melihat barang yang ditunjukkan Dean.

"Nah itulah yang bernama kaset." Kata Hermione.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan bagaimana cara kerjanya Hermione?." Pinta Seamus.

Hermione yang tidak tega melihat teman-temannya memandangnya dengan muka memelas pun berdiri dengan agak malas. Lalu dia mengambil kaset itu.

"Kalian tinggal memasukkan satu kaset kedalam DVD ini." Kata Hermione. "Tapi kalian ingin memasukkan yang mana? Kaset ini ada 4." Sambungnya.

Dean mengambil kaset yang di pegang Hermione. "Di kaset ini tertulis Case 39, Ouija, Big Hero 6 dan Berbie." Kata Dean.

"Ah yang Barbie saja. Aku pernah membaca kisah Barbie sepertinya seru." Usul Lavender. Ginny dan Parvati mengangguk.

"Ah yasudah Barbie saja." Kata Neville

"Tidak tidak jangan. Barbie kan untuk anak perempuan." Sela Ron

"Eh? Emang iya?." Tanya Neville bingung. "Iya ayahku berkata seperti itu sehabis dia me-razia barang-barang muggle."

Neville bergidik saat mendengar kalau yang ingin ditontonnya itu film perempuan. "Ah. Kalau begitu jangan Barbie." Kata Neville. "Yaaah." Ucap yang lain frustasi. Hermione menghela napas lagi.

"Yasudah Ouija saja. Sepertinya seru. Lihat saja tempat kasetnya." Kata Dean.

"Iya aku setuju." Kata Ron.

"Eh tapi-tunggu tunggu tunggu. Jadi sekarang kita menonton film begitu?." Tanya Lavender.

Semua yang berada disana menghela napas berat.

"Iyalaaaah."

"Maaf." Umpat Lavender sambil meringis.

Hermione akhirnya memasukkan kaset itu kedalam DVD. Setelah berkutat dengan kabel dan juga remot, akhirnya munculah gambar dan suara yang menyeramkan tercipta ditelevisi.

Filmnya sudah dimulai. Semua yang berada diruang rekreasi merapat. Bahkan murid kelas 1-6 juga banyak yang merapat. Harry pun segera bergabung. Dia duduk disamping Ginny tentu saja, kekasihnya. Dan setelah Hermione pikir-pikir, sepertinya tak ada salahnya dia ikut menonton. Lagipula dia kan sudah lama sekali tidak menonton film. Walau Hermione sudah tahu kalau Ouija itu film horror. Dia sudah pernah membaca buku tentang itu. Jadi dia ikut bergabung bersama yang lain, duduk disamping Ronald Weasley.

Hermione mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, hingga ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sangatlah gelap. "Seperti nonton bioskop." Seru Hermione. Melihat suasana yang bisa dibilang asik, semua yang berada diruang rekreasi bertepuk tangan girang.

"Sudah cukup tepuk tangannya. Film nya sudah dimulai." Kata Neville. Sontak semua pun berhenti, dan kemudian kembali menekuni layar yang ada dihadapannya.

Hermione melirik wajah Ron yang berada disampingnya. Dia sangat serius. Meski ruangan gelap, Hermione bisa melihat wajah Ron dengan jelas akibat pancaran televisi yang sinarnya mengenai wajah Ron.

 **Hermione POV**

Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Ron, salah satu sahabatku sejak tahun pertama ku di Hogwarts. Bersama, kami bekerja sama menghancurkan pangeran kegelapan. Aku sangat mengenang hal itu. Tapi jujur aku tidak mengerti. Ketika akhir tahun ke enam, Ron telah menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Saat itu waktu dan keadaan kami tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi seorang kekasih karena kami harus melawan Voldemort, jadi dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya saja padaku. Tidak bertanya apakah aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi tentu saja kami dekat sekali semenjak itu. Mengingat aku juga jujur mengenai perasaanku kepadanya dan Harry yang setuju dengan kami berdua.

Tapi kenapa sekarang disaat Voldemort telah binasa dan Hogwarts juga telah menjadi sekolah sihir yang normal tanpa ada peperangan, Ron tidak menanyakan kepadaku hal yang lebih serius? Apa mungkin dia sudah tidak menyukai aku lagi?

Aku tidak tahu.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan anak-anak perempuan yang berada disini menyadari lamunanku. Oh aku hampir lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang menonton film horror. Sudah berapa lama kah aku melamun? Hingga sepertinya sekarang film nya sudah memasuki konflik nya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan lagi. Aku melihat beberapa diantara mereka menutup muka nya dengan telapak tangan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Lagi lagi.

"Ah sungguh menyeramkan. Aku tidak membayangkan kalau ini nyataaa!." Teriak Ginny sambil menutup kuping dan matanya secara bersamaan.

Tit.

Tiba-tiba saja televisi itu mati.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kembali teriakan yang ku dengar. Aku menutup telingaku.

Kenapa tv nya tiba-tiba mati? Ruangan menjadi sangat gelap akibat penerangan yang tadi di matikan.

 **POV End.**

 **Normal POV.**

"Lumos." Kata Hermione, Harry, dan Ron bebarengan yang diikuti murid lainnya. Sekarang ruang rekreasi terang karena semua telah mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Seamus dan Dean mencoba mencari-cari apa yang salah dengan televisi itu. Jadi mereka berkutat di belakang televisi.

Hermione mencoba menyalakan lampu-lampu Hogwarts dengan mantra api untuk membakar sumbu, tapi gagal. Tidak bisa. Dengan segala mantra penerangan pun tidak bisa. Ini kenapa?

"Kenapa aku merinding ya?." Ginny berbisik

"Iya aku juga merinding." Timpal Parvati.

Harry keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hermione, Ginny dan Ron mengikutinya. Diluar, dilorong Hogwarts juga sama gelapnya. Tidak ada penerangan yang bisa dihidupkan.

"Sangat tidak lucu kalau Hogwarts belum membayar listrik." Kata Ron.

Mereka tertawa. Ron tahu juga kebiasaan muggle yang suka membayar listrik.

Karena penasaran akan apa yang sedang terjadi, akhirnya, mereka terus menyusuri lorong Hogwarts. Gelap. Hingga sampai di tikungan..

Nyaris kami bertabrakan.

"Malfoy?." Kata Harry sambil mendekatkan tongkatnya yang bercahaya akibat mantra lumos itu ke arah Draco Malfoy.

"Singkirkan tongkatmu itu Potter. Dan-Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu Granger." Katanya sinis. "Kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dia memanggil kita."

"Dan kalian bersama dengan yang lainnya, cepat perintahkan semua murid kelas satu hingga tujuh untuk ke aula besar. Aku sudah memberi pesan pada ketua prefect Slytherin, Ravenclaw, juga Hufflepuff. Mereka sudah membawa yang lainnya ke aula. Dan sekarang lakukan ini pada Gryffindor. Itu perintah Kepala Sekolah." Sambungnya dengan nada agak meninggi.

Harry dan Ginny mengangguk. Sementara Ron masih memandang Draco sinis yang dibalas dengan seringaiannya. Dan akhirnya setelah Harry menarik lengan Ron dengan tatapan _'Sudahlah, hiraukan saja'_ dan memberi anggukan kecil pada Hermione, mereka yang mengerti posisi Hermione sebagai ketua murid akhirnya mempersilahkannya pergi dengan Draco Malfoy. Dengan helaan napas, Hermione mengangguk lalu mengikuti arah jalan Draco yang berada didepannya sekarang.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Malfoy? Kenapa jadi gelap begini?." Tanya gadis itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei Malfoy, aku berbicara denganmu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau ini tuli ya!."

"Berisik!."

Hermione sedikit tersentak dengan reaksi sentakan Draco Malfoy.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab lelaki berambut pirang itu datar. Hermione benar-benar mengatupkan mulutnya saat ini. Dia benar-benar merasa bahwa Draco Malfoy sedang tidak dalam mood baik.

Selama perjalanan, mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts yang luar biasa gelapnya. Hening. Sepi. Senyap. Setelah mereka mengetahui semua murid pastinya sudah berada diaula besar sekarang.

Seluruh lukisan di lorong-lorong koridor tak berpenghuni dan lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah bingkai-bingkai lukisan yang memang tersusun rapi disetiap lorong Hogwarts. Bagaimana bisa, padahal kemarin malam ketika Hermione dan Draco melewati lorong ini untuk patroli malam lukisan-lukisan itu masih berpenghuni lengkap.

Saat ini kedua ketua murid masih bertanya-tanya kemana perginya mereka semua?

Hermione tak berbohong kalau dia katakan pada kalian sekarang, bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar merinding. Ini aneh.

.

BRUUK

Entah darimana asal suara itu. Tapi tentu saja suara yang mengagetkan itu membuat Hermione dan Draco berhenti ditengah koridor yang mencekam.

Sepertinya suara itu dekat.

Sontak Hermione mendekatkan diri dengan Draco. Gadis itu sampai mencengkram jas hitamnya saking kagetnya.

"Aku tak menyangka salah satu trio Gryffindor takut hanya dengan suara seperti itu." Katanya mengejek. Sergap gadis berambut ikal itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan sedikit menjauh.

"A-aku hanya kaget Malfoy. Siapa bilang aku takut?." Kepalanya mendongak. Ketua murid putri menatap iris kelabu lelaki dihadapannya dengan tajam. Draco Malfoy pun membalas pandangannya dengan tajam pula, lalu menyeringai.

Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Hermione mengikuti dibelakangnya. _'Benar-benar lelaki menyebalkan.'_ Umpatnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berhenti mendadak. Hidung Hermione menabrak punggung nya yang keras. Sial.

"Awww. Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak Malf-?."

Perkataannya terpotong saat dirinya melihat ke arah depan.

Draco jongkok lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya yang sebagai salah satu sumber cahaya ke arah bawah.

"Luna?." Hermione berkata pelan.

Dia pun ikut berjongkok melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Dia pingsan." Kata Draco sangat pelan.

Hermione memegang tangan Luna.

"Dingin sekali Malfoy tangannya. Wajahnya pucat. Apa dia sakit?."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hermione memandang Draco. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius. Sepertinya dia tengah memperhatikan sesuatu.

Darah?

"Malfoy, darah siapa ini?." Hermione mengikuti arah pandangannya. Disekeliling Luna terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Aneh, ini seperti darah bekas ehm, pembunuhan.

"Apa ini darah Luna?."

"Bukan." Jawabnya singkat.

Hermione merinding hebat sekarang. Dia berdiri lalu mendongak ke atas. Menurutnya, sepertinya darah itu telah menetes dari…..atas, jadi gadis itu mengadahkan tongkatnya untuk sumber cahaya ke bagian langit-langit koridor atas.

Kemudian, gadis itu berteriak sangat keras.

Dia melihatnya. Dia benar. Ada makhluk di atas atap Hogwarts yang wajahnya sangat buruk. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan kusut. Wajahnya berdarah banyak sekali, hingga seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah berlumur darah. Tidak ada matanya. Dan makhluk itu—menempel lekat di langit-langit koridor. Sontak Hermione menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan memeluk Draco Malfoy lalu mendekapnya kencang.

"Eh—kau ini kenapa Granger?." Tanyanya datar.

Sepertinya Draco juga kaget akan teriakan Hermione, hingga gadis itu tak tahu kapan dia sudah berdiri. Maka dari itu, dia dengan mudah dapat memeluknya. Tapi tunggu-apa? Hermione memeluk seorang Draco Malfoy?

"Hei kau ini kenapa sih? Ada apa?."

Napas gadis itu sangat tidak beraturan. Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami serangan asma detik ini juga.

"Ma—Malfoy.. bercak darah itu berasal—dari—a—atas—sana-." Hermione melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dan berusaha mengatur napasnya walau sangat sulit. Dahi Draco mengeryit, lalu dia mengadahkan tongkatnya ke atas. Hermione yang tak sanggup melihat makhluk menyeramkan lagi memilih untuk menutup mukanya. "WAAA!." Draco berteriak.

"AAAA." Hermione pun ikut berteriak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Granger!." Katanya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau ini kenapa eh? Ingin memelukku sehingga membuat alasan konyol seperti itu?."

Perlahan Hermione membuka wajah yang dia tutup dengan telapak tangan. Lalu dia mendongak ke langit-langit atas dengan sangat ragu. "Huh Malfoy. Demi Merlin. Dia ada disana! Makhluk itu berada di atas sana Malfoy! Dia sangat menyeramkan! Wajahnya semua berdarah! Darah itu berasal dari-."

"Sudah cukup Granger! Nah sekarang lihat. Tidak ada apa-apa kan?." Katanya sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke atas langit langit koridor.

"Nah sekarang, aku akan membawa Lovegood itu ke madam Pomfrey. Kau pimpin jalan nya, beri penerangan jalan." Sambungnya. Kemudian dia menggendong Luna.

Hermione masih diam bergidik. "Merlin Granger! Kenapa kau masih diam saja? kau tidak tahu ini berat?." Gadis itu yang masih shock akibat apa yang terjadi tadi, jadi panik sendiri. Hah makhluk apa yang dia lihat tadi? Apa itu sebuah ilusi? Ah. Tapi Hermione sangat yakin kalau itu nyata.

Ketua murid putri itu mengacak rambutnya sedikit, sebelum berjalan duluan seperti yang diperintahkan Malfoy.

* * *

Mereka kembali menyusuri koridor, lorong-lorong Hogwarts, hingga akhirnya tiba.

Hospital Wings.

"Kami menemukannya di lorong, dalam keadaan tergeletak. Sepertinya pingsan." Kata Draco kepada madam Pomfrey.

"Baiklah Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger aku akan mencoba memeriksanya."

Huhh…

Mereka berdua menghela napas. Akhirnya karena sudah diberikan pada orang yang tepat, kedua ketua murid itu keluar dari Hospital Wings. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

Hening.

Sudah malam. Gelap. Tidak ada penerangan. Hogwarts sepi. Tepatnya tidak ada orang selain Hermione dan Draco diperjalanan ini. Tidak ada suara. Hening. Merinding.

" _Kenapa Draco daritadi diam saja? ini aneh. Dia kan anti pendiam." Batin Hermione._

Gadis itu merapatkan mantel Gryffindornya. Sial. Kenapa perjalanan terasa sangat jauh sekali saat menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Hingga Hermione larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan kembali mengingat penglihatannya tadi. Ah-makhluk tadi, apa tadi itu ya?

' _Ingatlah yang indah-indah seperti matinya Voldemort dan sebagainya-jangan terfokus pada yang aneh-aneh..' Batinnya kembali berkata._

Hermione yang jalan dibelakang Draco kemudian mempercepat langkah untuk mensejajarkan tubuh disampingnya.

"Kenapa lagi Granger?." Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku merinding Malfoy."

Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Okey walau aku tidak pernah setuju denganmu. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sekarang." Katanya yang membuat gadis itu menelan ludah.

"Err-Malfoy-Kenapa kau daritadi diam? Aku tak menyangka kau jadi pendiam." Kata Hermione pelan. Lebih baik mengajaknya berbicara daripada tercipta keheningan yang membuat tubuh gadis itu semakin merinding.

"Entahlah. Aku merasakan aura negatif sekarang." Katanya.

Jujur Hermione juga berprasangka sama.

"Errr-kira-kira tadi itu darah siapa Malfoy?."

"Huh. Jadi kau masih memikirkannya?."

"Tentu saja! Merlin-sungguh aku tidak bohong Malfoy, tadi aku melihat ada makhluk diatas sana yang jeleknya lebih dari Voldemort dan-." Draco menghela napas. "Baiklah Granger, sekarang-karena tadi sudah terbukti bahwa aku tidak melihatnya maka anggap saja itu tadi hanya halusinasimu oke. Bisakah kau tenang sekarang?."

Hermione mengangguk pasrah. Sepertinya memang benar dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Mana ada makhluk seperti itu dalam sejarah Hogwarts. Hermione berusaha untuk berpikir positif agar tak terciptanya bayangan-bayangan buruk nantinya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa waktu melewati segala lorong, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Draco mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Kata seseorang didalam.

Hermione dan Draco memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Disana Prof. Minerva sedang meneguk kopi nya. di ruangnya juga sangat gelap seperti diluar. Dia juga menggunakan tongkatnya untuk penerangan.

"Apa yang terjadi professor?." Tanya Hermione memulai.

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama Miss. Granger." Katanya

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini." Sambungnya.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menyuruh kami kesini?." Tanya Draco to the point.

"Ah ya. Aku baru saja menugaskan para guru dan staf untuk berpatroli keliling Hogwarts mencari penyebab penerangan yang tak bisa dihidupkan. Dan kenapa kalian datang lama sekali?." Kata prof. Minerva.

"Tadi kami menemukan Luna Lovegood pingsan professor. Jadi kami harus mengantarnya dulu ke madam Pomfrey." Kata Hermione.

Prof. Minerva menghela napas panjang.

"Aku ingin kalian berpatroli keliling seperti para guru. Aku juga akan berpatroli." Kata sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah professor." Hermione mengangguk lalu membalikkan badan dan ingin melangkah keluar.

"Apa kau mempunyai dugaan mengenai masalah ini professor?."

Hermione mendengar Draco tengah bertanya pada kepala sekolah. Dia tidak mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang tengah berbalik. Jadi Hermione berbalik badan lagi, tidak jadi melangkah. Dan menghadapkan pandangannya kepada professor Minerva.

"Sejauh ini, aku masih tidak mempunyai dugaan Mr. Malfoy."

"Aku tidak yakin seorang seperti Anda tidak mempunyai dugaan professor." Kata Draco.

Hermione hanya mendengar percakapan mereka saja tanpa mengeluarkan kata.

"Apa kau memiliki dugaan Draco?." Tanya prof. Minerva.

"Ya." Katanya singkat

"Apa itu?."

"Aku merasakan aura negatif disepanjang kastil professor. Aneh. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan aura ini saat penerangan mati, bahkan saat Voldemort mencoba memasuki Hogwarts aku tak pernah merasakan aura yang seperti ini. Aku menduga sepertinya ada sesuatu yang diluar kendali." Kata Draco.

Hermione kembali menelan ludah sekarang. Dia baru ingat dari suatu buku yang pernah dibacanya. Dan kembali mengingat makhluk yang dia lihat tadi.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku juga mempunyai dugaan yang sama sepertimu Draco Malfoy." Kata sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Professor.. errr percaya atau tidak aku tadi melihat- ah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya." Kata Hermione lalu dia memegang kepalanya, berusaha untuk melupakan wajah makhluk itu tadi. "Kau—tadi kau bilang kau melihat apa?." Tanya prof. Minerva.

Gadis itu menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Makhluk yang menyeramkan professor, tapi aku rasa sepertinya aku sedang berhalusinasi." Hermione berusaha untuk tenang, dan tidak mengingatnya. "Tapi—mengenai aura, aku juga pernah membaca sebuah buku professor—mengenai sebuah pancaran aura mendekati sesuatu yang—gaib." Sambungnya pelan. Sial. Oh Merlin, tubuhku merinding lagi.

"Ya. Aku juga setuju denganmu Hermione Granger. Sepertinya ini ada sesuatu gaib yang datang. Baiklah kalian berdua memang sangat cerdas. Kalian membuatku yakin tak salah memilih kalian sebagai ketua murid tahun ini. Dan apapun itu Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger, apapun yang terjadi sekarang, aku rasa ini akan bisa teratasi. Aku akan menyuruh prof. Edward Dose guru ilmu pertahanan hitam yang baru dan juga para guru disini untuk melindungi kastil. Mereka sangat berpengalaman." Kata prof. Minerva.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sebuah penghuni lukisan dan hantu-hantu Hogwarts lainnya Professor? Sungguh hal yang ganjil mereka semua tidak ada ditempatnya." Pertanyaan Draco Malfoy membuat Hermione mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kepala Sekolah diam sejenak. "Mungkin kalian akan tahu mereka pergi kemana pada nantinya."

Sungguh jawaban yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Lebih baik kalian laksanakan perintah patroliku saat ini juga."

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang amat heran. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar ruangan. Untuk berpatroli.

* * *

Hermione menyusuri koridor serta lorong-lorong Hogwarts bersama Draco Malfoy. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tak jarang mereka juga sempat bertemu guru-guru yang sedang berpatroli.

"Sepertinya lorong dan halaman depan sudah ada yang mengawasi Granger. Sebaiknya kita ke halaman belakang Hogwarts." Kata Draco.

Hermione bergidik. Halaman belakang? Apa tidak terlalu seram?

' _Hah? Tunggu! Aku ini kenapa? Aku kan seorang Gryffindor. Kenapa harus takut?'batinnya lagi-lagi bergejolak._

Tapi Merlin. Sesungguhnya tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aura dan perasaan gadis itu sangat tidak enak. Tubuhnya terus merinding sedaritadi.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, akhirnya Hermione meng-iya kan ajakan Draco.

Tentu saja perasaannya tidak salah. Gadis itu yakin Malfoy setuju.

* * *

Di halaman belakang jauh lebih gelap, sepi, hening, dan menyeramkan. Ada apa dengan Hogwarts?

Merinding lagi-dan-lagi.

Mereka menyusuri setiap sudut. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kau menduga kalau disini ada yang diluar kendali Malfoy? Seperti yang kau katakan pada kepala sekolah?."

"Hn." Jawabnya sangat singkat. Hermione memutar bola mata. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak percaya kalau tadi aku melihatnya—makhluk itu?."

Dia menatap gadis itu tajam sebelum berkata, "Karena aku belum melihatnya." Hermione membalas tatapan tajamnya itu sebelum…..

"Malfoy. Lihatlah. Bercak darah lagi." Hermione terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Gadis itu mengarahkan tongkatnya di re-rumputan sebagai sumber penerangan. Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Ini ada apasih?

Bercak darah itu ada rumput-rumput Hogwarts pada halaman belakang.

"Malfoy, aku rasa— err kita seharusnya kembali ke kastil." Kata Hermione sambil merapatkan jas Gryffindornya. Dia berkata seperti itu karena gadis itu benar benar merinding sekarang.

"Kembalilah Granger. Aku akan disini berpatroli. Kau istirahat saja di aula besar." Katanya

Hermione melongo. Malfoy berkata seperti itu? Duh gadis itu jadi takut sekarang. Jangan jangan dia sedang kerasukan. Ah tapi tidak mungkin dirinya kembali seorang diri meninggalkan Draco Malfoy. Dimana tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua murid?

"Kenapa masih disini?." Tanyanya.

"Eh tidaklah Malfoy, aku tidak jadi ke kastil."

"Kau takut kembali? Huh baiklah aku antar sampai ke aula besar." Katanya.

Hermione semakin takut sekarang.

"Eh tumben kau begitu?."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Granger. Sungguh aku merasakan hal yang sangat buruk disini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." kata Draco datar.

Hermione menyipitkan mata.

"Kau masih heran dengan sikapku? Apa kau pikir seorang Malfoy tidak punya hati?."

Itu perkataan yang membuat Hermione kaget. Apa selama ini dia memandangnya terlalu jauh hingga tidak bisa melihat sisi kebaikan nya dan hanya mengutamakan sisi buruk nya?

"Ah ya Malfoy baiklah aku tahu itu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak jadi ke kastil. Aku juga ketua murid. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh mengenai perintah kepala sekolah."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Apa Malfoy?"

"Kepala mu itu. Aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Batu, tembaga atau logam."

"Kau! Tetap saja kurang ajar!."

"Kepalamu itu berisi batu."

"Aku juga tahu kepalamu itu Malf-"

"Diam."

"Ferret."

"Aku bilang diam."

"Pirang."

"Aku bilang diam rambut semak."

"Idiot."

Hermione terus menggerutu karena tidak terima seorang Malfoy yang kembali menghinanya. Tapi anehnya itu hanya sesaat, dan saat ini Draco Malfoy sudah diam. Entahlah otaknya sedang ada apanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba..

Sssssssshhhhhh

Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Hermione menghentikan gerutuannya. Mulut gadis itu tertutup rapat sekarang. Pohon-pohon besar yang ada disekeliling mereka rasanya ingin ambruk. Seperti ada angin ribut atau apa mereka tidak tahu. Rambut Hermione berkibar layaknya bendera. Rambut Draco juga sama acak-acakkannya. Mata mereka hingga tak dapat membuka secara sempurna, karena angin yang begitu sangat kencang. Hermione merasakan tubuhnya semakin merinding. Merlin. Gadis itu mendekatkan diri ke arah Draco lalu melihat wajahnya yang, datar. Ekspresinya datar.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dalam Granger. Firasatku sangat parah." Katanya.

Gigi Hermione menggeletuk. Kalian tahu apa rasanya sekarang? Dia tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Dari sekian bahaya yang ada di Hogwarts, kenapa kali ini dirinya merasa takut?

Draco berjalan memerintah. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki kastil. Sepertinya akan ada topan atau badai atau apalah yang akan datang. Draco sampai bergidik membayangkannya.

Draco melangkahkan kaki nya dengan amat buru. Hermione yang tidak mau ketinggalan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya yang besar.

Hingga, langkah mereka berhenti saat,

Sssssssssssssstttttt.

BRUUKK

Hermione dan Draco sama-sama melotot. Tubuh mereka terpaku ditempat. Saat keduanya ingin memasuki pintu belakang kastil Hogwarts, tiba-tiba seseorang terjatuh sangat lemas menggeletak dihadapannya. Mereka masih terdiam seperti patung tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ada apa ini?!."

* * *

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Huaaa ada yang tau Hogwarts kenapa? Hayoo**

 **Mumpung lagi ada ide, tika jadi nulis beginian nih-_- maklum belum ada ide buat nerusin fict Prince & Princess Slytherin huhu maaf yaa:(**

 **Btw aku minta pendapat kalian ya, kalau cerita ini menurut kalian ga menarik/kurang bagus, nanti aku delete kok:) Soalnya aku ga sengaja bisa buat ff ini hihi**

 **Ohiya masalah guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang baru prof. Edward Dose, itu aku mengarang hehe aku menciptakan tokoh baru. Kalau kalian tanya, sikapnya seperti Snape, dia tegas dan serius.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca:)**

 **Salam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

 **Summary :**

 _ **Ini lebih parah dari Lord Voldemort. Setelah dia tiada, iblis Killen memasuki dunia sihir. 'Aku takkan menyangka ini terjadi!'/ Dunia dalam bahaya lagi  
**_

 **Genre : Horror, Romance, Mystery  
**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Dramione always.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Cerita aneh**

.

Sssssssshhhhhh

Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Hermione menghentikan gerutuannya. Mulut gadis itu tertutup rapat sekarang. Pohon-pohon besar yang ada disekeliling mereka rasanya ingin ambruk. Seperti ada angin ribut atau apa mereka tidak tahu. Rambut Hermione berkibar layaknya bendera. Rambut Draco juga sama acak-acakkannya. Mata mereka hingga tak dapat membuka secara sempurna, karena angin yang begitu sangat kencang. Hermione merasakan tubuhnya semakin merinding. Merlin. Gadis itu mendekatkan diri ke arah Draco lalu melihat wajahnya yang, datar. Ekspresinya datar.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dalam Granger. Firasatku sangat parah." Katanya.

Gigi Hermione menggeletuk. Kalian tahu apa rasanya sekarang? Dia tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Dari sekian bahaya yang ada di Hogwarts, kenapa kali ini dirinya merasa takut?

Draco berjalan memerintah. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki kastil. Sepertinya akan ada topan atau badai atau apalah yang akan datang. Draco sampai bergidik membayangkannya.

Draco melangkahkan kaki nya dengan amat buru. Hermione yang tidak mau ketinggalan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya yang besar.

Hingga, langkah mereka berhenti saat,

Sssssssssssssstttttt.

BRUUKK

Hermione dan Draco sama-sama melotot. Tubuh mereka terpaku ditempat. Saat keduanya ingin memasuki pintu belakang kastil Hogwarts, tiba-tiba seseorang terjatuh sangat lemas menggeletak dihadapannya. Mereka masih terdiam seperti patung tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ada apa ini?!."

* * *

Chapter 2: "Serangan iblis?"

.

"Professor?." Kata mereka bebarengan.

Hermione dan Draco berlari ke arah nya. Seseorang itu tiba-tiba terjatuh di depan pintu belakang Hogwarts. Draco mendudukkannya perlahan.

"Ada apa professor? Kenapa kau sampai terjatuh?." Tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa Miss Granger, mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk."

Ya, prof. Minerva lah yang terjatuh di hadapan mereka.

"Yasudah kami akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk beristirahat." Seru Hermione serius. Lalu Draco membantunya berdiri.

Dan siapa sangka disela-sela keadaan yang mencekam…

PTTTT

Ketika mereka bertiga memasuki lorong Hogwarts, tiba-tiba seperti sebuah perayaan.

Hogwarts kembali terang seperti biasanya. Lampu-lampu sihir nya kembali bekerja dengan tiba-tiba. Hermione dan Draco sedikit melongo.

YEEAAYY

Terdengar teriakan murid-murid dari dalam. Ramai sekali.

Saat mereka bertiga memasuki Hogwarts, suasana berubah membaik. Hermione dan yang lain tak merasakan aura negatif lagi untuk saat ini. Hogwarts sudah seperti biasanya.

 _Apakah ini aneh?_

"Sudah malam Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger, sebaiknya kalian ke asrama ketua murid untuk isirahat. Terima kasih, aku bisa ke ruanganku sendiri." Kata prof. Minerva. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangan Draco yang merangkulkan tangannya, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Apa kau yakin professor?." Hermione benar-benar khawatir. Belum pernah dia melihat kepala sekolah seperti ini.

"Kau harus benar-benar istirahat professor." Timpal Draco.

Dia tersenyum, lalu melangkah pergi. Begitu juga Draco, tanpa meninggalkan satu patah pun untuk Hermione, dia langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan gadis itu. ' _Dasar Ferret._ ' Umpatnya

Hingga akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Hermione berjalan menuju asrama ketua murid dengan agak tenang. Karena Hermione melihat para prefect telah memimpin semuanya kembali dari aula besar ke asramanya.

Tapi—tetap saja gadis itu merasakan masih ada hal yang mengganjal.

Setelah kejadian tadi, kini Hogwarts secara tiba-tiba telah kembali seperti biasa lagi. Hantu-hantu berkeliaran menari kesana kemari seperti hari-hari, para lukisan pun sudah kembali menyapa dengan wajah berseri.

Hermione memijat pelipisnya. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hogwarts barusan?._ '

Hingga saat dia sampai dimana dirinya dan juga Draco menemukan sosok Luna Lovegood beberapa jam yang lalu, kini bercak darah yang tadi berceceran juga tak terlihat sama sekali di lorong itu. Hermione meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Gadis itu tidak tahu mau berpikir apa lagi.

Tetapi err entah mengapa gadis itu merasakan Hogwarts sedang dalam bahaya—lagi.

* * *

"Fire-DragonBolt."

Dengan langkah agak lemas, gadis berambut ikal coklat itu mengucapkan kata kunci asrama ketua murid, lalu memasukinya.

Huh.

Gadis itu menghela napas dengan agak kasar lalu merebahkan dirinya ke sofa berwarna merah khas Gryffindornya di ruang rekreasi. Dan rupanya Draco yang masih menggunakan seragam Slytherin lengkap dengan jas nya juga sudah ada disini dan sedang bersantai di sofa yang berwarna hijau, tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Matanya terpejam, namun bibir lelaki itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tidur dengan begitu?! jangan-jangan kau sedang mimpi yang aneh-aneh!." Teriakan Hermione menggema diruang rekreasi, membuat lelaki berambut perak platina itu membuka matanya secara kasar, menunjukkan rasa ketidaknyamanannya dengan gadis yang baru saja datang.

Namun, sesaat Hermione langsung memicingkan matanya. Draco Malfoy lelaki yang terduduk dikursi hijaunya ini mengapa dengan tiba-tiba melotot tajam ke arahnya. "Eh, jangan memandangku seperti itu Malfoy! kau ini berlebih —."

"Granger!."

Hermione tersentak akan kelakuan Draco tiba-tiba saja bangun dari sofa itu, meneriakkan namanya, berdiri, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Napasnya memburu, tak karuan. Sampai Draco menutup matanya dan berusaha mengatur napas. Aku melongo memandangnya. "Mal—Malfoy ada apa?."

Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan sergap dia menarik gadis itu mendekat hingga jas Gryffindor nya jatuh di lantai. "Aku melihat makhluk menyeramkan tidak ada matanya dengan wajah berlumur darah tepat dibelakangmu Granger! Berdiri dibelakang sofa! Tapi tadi saat aku memejamkan mata lalu membuka mataku, makhluk itu sudah hilang. Dan sekarang cepat katakan kau ini manusia atau bukan!." Katanya tanpa jeda dengan setengah berteriak. Napasnya masih tak beraturan. Dia mencengkram lengan Hermione keras. Hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Malf—sakit. Aku ini Hermione Granger!."

Hermione melepas cengkraman Draco yang kuat dan melangkah menjauh ke belakang. Karena…

"Malf—diii— dibelakangmu Malfoy. AAAA." Hermione berteriak keras saat melihat makhluk yang dia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Makhluk menyeramkan yang tidak ada matanya dengan wajah berlumur darah. Hermione sampai berjongkok dan menutup wajah. Draco melotot lalu perlahan mengambil tongkat dibalik jasnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Makhluk itu sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. Draco menyipitkan matanya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada di belakangku Granger."

Hermione masih tak bereaksi. Malah dia berteriak semakin keras. "Ah. Cukup Granger! Buka matamu sekarang! Makhluk itu sudah menghilang lagi. Dan-hentikan teriakanmu yang memekikan itu!." Katanya setengah berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Hermione mengatur napas dahulu, lalu perlahan bangkit dan membuka matanya. Benar sudah tidak ada. "A-aku serius Malfoy err tadi ada di belakangmu! Dan—errr jadi sekarang kau percaya kan kalau makhluk itu memang ada." Katanya pelan. Gadis itu mendekatkan diri ke arah Draco lalu menoleh ke belakang sofa yang tadi dia duduki. Makhluk itu juga tidak ada disana.

"A—ah ya aku percaya oke! Dan Merlin!." Lelaki itu sedikit mengacak rambut sexy nya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

"Dan—lebih baik sekarang aku akan— ke kamarku dan tidur." Katanya lalu melangkah dengan khas Malfoy menuju kamarnya.

Hermione diam tak bergeming. Dia meninggalkan gadis itu disaat dia sedang merinding parah. Hermione selalu teringat wajah makhluk itu lagi. _Ah Merlin. Lebih baik aku mengingat wajah Voldemort!._

"Malfoy tunggu!."

Dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya lalu berbalik memandang kosong gadis itu. Hermione dengan cepat berlari menuju-nya. "Aku takut tidur sendirian. Bo—bolehkah aku menginap di—kamarmu." Ah Merlin. Pasti Harry dan Ron sudah membunuhnya kalau mereka tahu Hermione berkata hal ini. Tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain. Kalau dia ke asrama Gryffindor, butuh waktu lama untuk berjalan di koridor yang seram. Mengingat ber-apparate tidak boleh dilakukan selama di Hogwarts. Dan jika tidur sendirian… kalian bisa pikirkan itu sendiri.

"Ah, kau ingin tidur denganku rupanya Granger? Baiklah. Aku akan senang hati berbagi kasurku denganmu. Sekarang, mari kita bermainlah sebentar."

BUG. Gadis itu memukul lengannya keras.

"Aw. Sakit sialan." Draco meringis sambil memegang lengannya.

"Merlin! Sekarang keadaan sedang menyeramkan Malfoy! Dan kau masih bisa berkata seperti tadi?! Aku tidak akan tidur di kasurmu. Lebih baik aku tidur di lantai kamarmu!." Hermione memukul lengannya lagi.

"Galak. Sangat Granger!." Katanya sambil memegang lengannya—lagi.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku izinkan kau menikmati kasurku. Aku akan tidur dikarpet.." katanya kemudian yang membuat Hermione melongo sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi…." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu,- yang membuat matanya melotot dan pipinya yang sedikit memunculkan semburat merah.

"Jika kau menginginkan yang lebih dari tubuhku, kau bisa membangunkanku." Bisiknya lalu menyeringai. Dia kemudian mengedipkan satu matanya. "Ti—tidak akann!." Hermione mengambil tongkatnya lalu mengarahkan tepat ke wajahnya. "Kalau sampai kau menyentuhku sedikit saja. Aku akan bertindak lanjut!."

Sejujurnya Hermione agak kesal karena ancamannya ini sama sekali tidak mengancamnya. Karena lelaki itu malah tertawa keras saat mendengarnya, dan beberapa kali menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

 **Draco POV**

Apa aku ini sudah gila? Memandangi tubuh seorang gadis keturunan muggle yang sedang ter-tidur pulas di ranjangku? Ah—aku ini gila. Aku memandanginya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu di tepi ranjangku. _Lelaki itu menggeleng ke arah jam dinding dihadapannya_

Keadaan sekarang yang membuatku gila! Ini aneh. Bercak darah, makhluk berwajah parah, tubuh yang selalu merinding kemana-mana, ditambah Hermione Granger meminta tidur di kamar ku sekarang, dan aku mengizinkannya tidur di ranjangku? Dan—Merlin. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya sekarang. Tanganku menolak tak bergerak saat otakku berpikir bahwa aku akan mencicipinya malam ini juga. Karena memangnya salah siapa kalau begini? Dia sendiri kan yang datang ke ranjangku?

Tapi—kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya saat ini? Merlin. Hampir setiap minggu aku melakukannya tapi kenapa saat ini aku terpaku. Tubuhku berkata tidak untuk keadaan yang sedang parah disini, di Hogwarts, kali ini.

Dan— tidak tidak. Aku terus teringat mengenai kejadian tadi dan juga wajah makhluk aneh itu. Sepertinya, sekarang aku harus berpikiran jernih. Tidak untuk kali ini Granger. Kau selamat.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku lalu mencoba untuk berbaring dan tidur. Aku memejamkan mata kelabuku, walau sebenarnya pikiranku masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Hogwarts sekarang?

 **Hermione POV**

Aku membuka mata saat ada sinar yang mengetuk pintu kelopak mataku. Sudah pagi. Jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku terduduk lalu menoleh ke arah samping. Draco Malfoy masih tertidur di lantai yang beralaskan karpet itu. Sesungguhnya aku tidak menyangka, kenapa putra Malfoy ini telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat mengejutkan. Sepertinya tidurnya sangat lelap, hingga aku melihat wajahnya sangat tenang.

Dan—jujur, aku tidak tahu kalau dia mempunyai tubuh pria idaman wanita. Ya, aku bisa melihatnya walau tubuhnya berlapis selimut, tapi dada nya tak beralas baju. Tentu saja dia tidur bertelanjang dada. —

Ah apa-apaan aku ini, tanpa ku sadari aku telah memandang Draco Malfoy selama sepuluh menit. Merlin. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mandi dan bergegas menuju kelas pagi ini.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kelas ramuan. Tentunya Hermione harus semangat.

Setelah dia mandi dan berberes, gadis itu keluar dari asrama ketua murid untuk menuju kelas ramuan dengan langkah super. Draco yang melihat gadis itu dari belakang bergumam pelan _'Tch. Gadis abnormal._ '

Saat menjalani beberapa langkah dari asramanya, terdengar samar dia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Pagi semak." Sapanya dengan raut wajah—datar.

"Sangat tidak sopan ferret!." Hermione menoleh kebelakang dengan kasar.

"Owh kau tetap saja menjadi gadis abnormal ya." Katanya enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?!." Hermione menggeletukkan giginya dan memberhentikan langkah kaki semangatnya. Namun Draco malah menyeringai dan mendekatkan diri kearahnya.

"Nyaman tidur di ranjangku eh? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku semalam? Kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan tubuhku ya?."

Mata gadis itu terbelalak mendengar perkataannya. Hermione baru ingin memukul kepalanya, tapi dia berhasil menjauh menghindar. "Merlin! Kau masih saja berkata seperti itu ferret! Aku tidak akan sudi merangkak untuk meminta tubuhmu itu!."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak yakin. Meski ku akui, kau satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di kamarku tanpa ku sentuh." Katanya datar.

"Dasar ferret!."

"Hei semak _masih_ mudah terpancing emosi ternyata."

"Ferreett idioot!."

Sepanjang koridor selalu ada pertengkaran antara mereka. Hermione juga tidak habis pikir dengan ferret itu, kadang baik, kadang menyebalkan, kadang aneh, ah macam-macam pokoknya.

Namun saat melihat ke depan, gadis itu menghentikan langkah dan gerutuannya secara paksa. Dia melihat sekumpulan murid Hogwarts berkumpul di koridor yang membuat jalan penuh sesak. Draco juga berhenti. Mulutnya sudah diam sekarang. Terdengar murid-murid semua sedang berbicara sendiri-sendiri. Apa yang terjadi?

"Eh ada apa?." Tanya ketua murid putri itu. Tapi karena disini berisik, Hermione yakin suaranya tak ada yang mendengar selain dirinya.

"Hermione!." Panggil seseorang.

"Ginny?."

"Kau kemana saja? Dari pukul enam pagi tadi beritanya sudah menyebar!." Kata Ginny, adik Ron itu- yang sukses membuat Hermione tambah bingung.

"Eh berita apa sih?."

Ginny memutar bola matanya dan menengok ke arah Draco Malfoy yang berada di belakang gadis itu.

"Oh jadi kau daritadi sibuk dengan Malfoy?." Kata Ginny menggoda.

Hermione dan Draco sama-sama melotot.

"Hei jaga perkataanmu Weasley." Kata Draco datar. Ginny mendengus.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan ini ada apa?." Tanyanya dingin.

"Uh well. Sesungguhnya aku sangat malas memberitahu kau Malfoy. Tapi ya karna kau ketua murid jadi—."

"To the point!." Draco menekan perkataannya.

"Heran. Anak perempuan kenapa sangat suka basa-basi." Sambungnya ketus yang membuat Ginny berpandangan masam.

"Ya oke. Lisa Turpin hilang." Ginny berkata singkat-padat-dan-jelas.

Hermione melotot. Draco memajukan langkah nya agar dia mendekat.

"Kenapa bisa?." Tanya Hermione yang entah mengapa disituasi ini tambah membuatnya bingung.

"Dia hilang dari semalam saat Hogwarts gelap, tapi murid Ravenclaw baru manyadarinya tengah malam tadi." Jelasnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Draco tiba-tiba melangkah cepat meninggalkan mereka. Lelaki itu menyelinap cepat pada gerombolan murid-murid. Entah dia mau kemana Hermione juga tidak paham. Seperti biasanya wajahnya datar, jadi dia tidak bisa menebak melalui wajahnya.

"Malfoy itu memang sangat misterius ya." Kata Ginny tiba-tiba

"Eh maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya Gin." Hermione memajukan wajahnya.

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah punya Harry hei! Justru aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak penasaran dengannya?."

Nah. Pertanyaan Ginny yang ini membuat Hermione memutar bola mata.

"Herm, sepertinya prof. Minerva memanggilmu." Kata seseorang dengan lantang. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang. Sungguh Hermione tidak tahu kapan mereka tiba tepat di hadapannya. Tapi kurasa bukan hanya dia yang kaget. Ginny bahkan sampai sekarang masih melotot.

Dan dia datang bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak asing. Harry dan Ron ternyata. Setelah mengamati wajah Ron sesaat yang tengah tersenyum, Hermione mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah ehm begitu ya—baiklah aku akan menemui kepala sekolah. Daahh sampai nanti." Kata gadis itu berjalan menjauh dari mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk.."

Hermione mendengar suara kepala sekolah dari dalam, jadi dia memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah sopan. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata Draco Malfoy sudah berada disana. Hermione memandang lelaki itu sesaat, yah walau tak ada gunanya karena dia selalu menatap dengan pandangan datar.

 _Rupanya dia berjalan cepat kesini sedaritadi._ Batin Hermione

"Hm well kalian sudah dengar berita pagi ini?." Tanya prof. Minerva serius.

"Sudah professor."

"Aku tahu kalian kelelahan akibat patroli saat lampu padam, jadi aku tebak kalian baru mengetahuinya?."

"Benar professor." Jawab Hermione. Draco menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian ini. Tapi hari ini, sekolah aku liburkan dari pelajaran. Semua guru dan staf akan mencari Lisa Turpin karena ini merupakan tanggung jawab Hogwarts. Seperti biasa kalian ikut mencari bersama guru dan staf Hogwarts. Dan lakukanlah sekarang. Para prefect akan mengawasi seluruh murid untuk tidak keluar dari asrama dahulu. Dan aku akan menemui Aberfo—." Katanya terputus.

"Maaf, prof? Kau mengatakan apa yang terakhir?."

"Oh tidak Miss Granger. Lebih baik kalian laksanakan perintahku!." Katanya memerintah.

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk. Tanpa babibu, mereka meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

.

Aneh?

Selalu saja ada kejadian yang aneh belakangan ini. Hermione memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan hari ini tentu saja.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, entah mengapa koridor-koridor kembali sepi. _'Mungkin para prefect sudah menyuruh semua murid menetap diasrama.'_ Pikir Hermione.

"Uhm Malfoy, kau merasakan ada yang aneh mengenai hari ini dan kemarin?."

Dia diam sesaat. Mereka sedang menyusuri koridor Hogwarts.

Hermione melihat anggukan Draco yang menatap lurus kedepan. Hermione melihat lelaki itu dari samping. Tampaknya wajah itu menunjukkan keseriusan dan terlihat Draco sedang berpikir.

Hening.

Hingga…

Sssssstt.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam besar lewat dengan tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka, yang membuat mereka terhenti. Hermione melotot.

"Malfff?." Gadis itu melihat ke arah Draco. Sama. Dia juga melotot. Jadi, apakah dia juga melihatnya? Hermione rasa iya.

Tanpa babibu, Hermione dan Draco berlari menyusuri koridor.

Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan, sepertinya otak mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bekerja. Sesosok bayangan memanglah sering mereka melihatnya. Namun dengan perasaan yang merinding sangat, mereka tak lagi menggunakan otaknya dan dengan reflek berlari cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat.

' _Apa itu tadi?._ ' Batin Hermione ditengah kegiatan berlarinya.

' _Aku tidak pernah tahu ada orang yang memiliki bayangan tiga meter dalam sejarah Hogwarts._ ' Batin Draco juga berbicara

Draco menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan makhluk apa itu. Namun dia tidak melihat apa apa. Lalu lelaki itu berhenti dari kegiatan berlarinya dan berusaha mengatur napas. Hermione pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka mengeluarkan tongkat dari dalam tas yang sedaritadi mereka bawa. Hermione mengambilnya disela-sela buku ramuan.

"Menurutmu— apa kau pernah menemui bayangan besar dengan tinggi tiga meter selama di Hogwarts?." Draco memulai percakapan sambil menstabilkan napasnya.

"Ti-tidak. Bahkan Hagrid pun tidak sebesar itu. Apa mungkin itu raksasa?."

"Kalau iya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hilang dalam waktu sekejap?." Katanya datar.

Hermione bergidik mendengar jawaban Draco.

"Errr…sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?." Hermione melihat beberapa guru tengah melewati koridor disebrangnya. Begitu juga Draco, namun lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, yang membuat gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Cepat atau lambat, mereka harus bertindak.

"Aku tidak tahu ini pasti atau tidak." Hermione memulai. Dia melipat tangannya diatas dada.

"Teruskan…" Draco menatapnya serius.

"Meskipun kau mencari memutar keliling Hogwarts bahkan Hogsmade atau ruang kebutuhan sekalipun, itu tidak akan membantu menjawab semua kejadian yang telah terjadi." Gadis itu berkata dengan gayanya miss-know-it-all. Draco menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku ingin mencari referensi di perputakaan."

Draco semakin menaikkan alisnya. Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak. "Karena aku mengakui, pengetahuanku tidak begitu banyak mengenai ilmu hitam." Perkataan Hermione selanjutnya membuat Draco berpandangan sulit diartikan kearahnya.

' _Jadi dia juga berprasangka sama denganku, aku juga menduga ilmu hitam yang lebih kuat dari Voldemort.'_

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari perputakaan."

Meski Draco sulit memungkiri hal yang lebih mengganjal dari semua ini adalah dirinya dengan senang hati menerima ajakan seorang Hermione Granger yang sedari dulu merupakan salah satu musuhnya. Namun setelah dia pikir, masalah ini tentu saja tidak akan terungkap jika kedua ketua murid itu tidak saling bekerja sama. Mengingat Draco juga tidak boleh menyingkirkan otak Hermione yang sama kuat dengannya.

* * *

"Alahomora."

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka berderit.

Hermione dan Draco memasukinya, dan langsung menyusuri setiap rak di sekeliling sudut perpustakaan. Mencari buku apa saja yang tepat untuk hal ini.

Gadis itu tampak serius dengan kegiatan mencari buku yang menjurus ke ilmu hitam itu. Dia menoleh kearah Draco yang juga serius akan hal ini. Kini dia berkesimpulan bahwa Ginny benar.

Draco sekarang telah menjadi lelaki misterius yang patut membuat semua gadis penasaran akan tingkahnya yang berubah dari keanak-anakan hingga menjadi seorang yang dewasa seperti ini. Ya meski, terkadang dia juga masih menunjukkan sikap menjengkelkannya.

"Malfoy aku sepertinya menemukannya!."

Hermione mengambil buku tebal 7 cm di rak paling atas dengan bantuan tongkat sihirnya.

"Dan aku berpikir aku juga menemukannya." Kata Draco ringan sambil menunjukan buku yang di dapatnya dengan tak mau kalah dari kejauhan.

Hermione berjalan lalu menduduki sebuah bangku tempat khusus membaca di perputakaan, dan dia tahu Draco juga sudah duduk dihadapannya. Untuk itu gadis itu mendongak dari buku tebalnya.

"Hah? **Ramalan Dunia Sihir**? Hei Malfoy, buku apa itu! Kita ini sedang mencari referensi mengenai ilmu hitam. Bukan untuk meram—."

"Bawel. Sangat bawel. Aku tidak menemukan buku mengenai sihir hitam, puas? Buku itu sekarang sangat jarang kan disini?." Kata Draco kesal

Ya memang benar sih. Sejak Voldemort runtuh, Hogwarts membataskan jumlah buku mengenai ilmu hitam di perpustakaan dengan tujuan untuk mencegah kejadian Voldemort tentu saja. Jadi Hermione memakluminya dengan helaan napas.

Mereka duduk berhadapan.

 **Penyerangan sihir hitam.** Itu judul buku yang Hermione ambil.

Mereka membuka halaman demi halaman dan membacanya. Memang butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan buku tebal itu, tapi memang ini satu-satu nya cara. Mengingat Hermione berpikir bahwa sesungguhnya hanya ada satu buku ilmu hitam yang disisakan disini. Dan Malfoy yang tidak membantu sama sekali.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah buku ramalan yang isinya hanya mengenai sekumpulan ramalan yang tidak pasti?

"Malfoy dengar ini…. _'Sebuah ilmu hitam yang kuat dapat dilakukan oleh manusia seperti halnya bla bla bla. Tapi ada beberapa ilmu sihir hitam yang tidak dapat diterka oleh sejumlah manusia, misalnya ilmu sihir hitam yang sangat kuat. Dan biasanya dalang dari sihir hitam inilah tak lain adalah_ — _iblis'_."

"Malfoy…. Mungkinkah—?."

Hermione kembali merinding sekarang. Bayangkan saja, di perpustakaan hanya berdua dengan seorang Malfoy dan keadaan yang sangat sepi plus membahas sihir hitam yang menyangkut mengenai iblis?

"Kau berpikir ini serangan iblis eh Granger?."

"Malfoy kau tahu kan, kami selalu diikuti makhluk itu! Tidak ada yang dapat menerka penyerangan ini. Bahkan prof. Edward Dose yang berpengalaman belum mengerti mengenai penyerangan kemarin. Ya, mungkin kebanyakan orang tidak menyangka kemarin adalah sebuah serangan. Walau hanya memiliki tanda redupan lampu di Hogwarts, dan tidak ada yang melihat makhluk itu selain kita, tapi aku berpikir…"

Hermione menghela napas setelah berkata panjang lebar namun Draco sepertinya tak mendengarkannya. Dia malah sibuk sendiri membaca buku yang tidak berguna itu.

"Malfoy kau—!."

"Ya Granger, mungkin aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu. Karena aku menemukan sesuatu di buku ini. _'Diramalkan saat nanti waktu salah satu deathly hallow yang dimiliki penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa musnah, dan saat penyihir itu sudah meninggal, maka sekelompok yang dipercaya sebuah iblis akan menyerang dunia dan tidak akan ada yang dapat menyainginya. Suatu saat jika iblis ini datang di dunia sihir, maka semuanya menjadi sangat buruk. Keberadaan kebahagiaan tidaklah ada. Masih tidak jelas hingga saat ini, fakta bahwa iblis itu dapat dikalahkan'_."

"Penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa? Apakah yang dimaksud ini prof. Dumbledore?." Draco menatap bukunya serius.

"Menurutku itu benar Malfoy. Salah satu deathly hallow itu adalah tongkat elder yang dimilikinya. Sekarang tongkat itu sudah musnah karena telah dipatahkan Harry dengan tujuan mencegah kejadian Voldemort terulang."

"Ah si Potter itu. Dia memang bodoh."

"Malfoy jangan mengatakan bahwa sahabatku itu bodoh, karena dia hanya mencoba melindungi—."

"Ya. Aku tahu Granger. Jadi sekarang, buku yang aku cari ini berguna kan?." Katanya menyeringai.

Hermione menatapnya kesal.

"Kau temukan buku itu dimana Malfoy?."

"Eh sekarang kau tertarik dengan buku ini? Disini tidak ada ramalan tentang jodohmu dan—."

"Bukan begitu yang aku maksudkan Malfoy. Tujuh tahun aku menyusuri perpustakaan ini, aku tidak pernah menemukan buku itu. Aneh?." Kata Hermione sedikit naik.

"Aku menemukannya di balik buku anak kelas satu. Dengan kondisi tertutup dengan buku cerita yang lumayan tebal." Katanya enteng.

"Granger… Granger. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil sebuah buku yang tidak bermanfaat. Kau pikir aku tidak curiga akan itu? Buku setebal ini yang membahas ramalan dunia sihir ada diantara buku-buku kelas satu?."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya sedangkan Draco memandang datar.

"Hmm… Sewaktu kelas satu, aku telah membaca buku di rak itu semuanya." Hermione memandang Draco.

"Aku rasa ada yang menyembunyikannya baru-baru ini. Dia sengaja menyembunyikannya dibuku kelas satu. Karena tidak mungkin ada anak kelas satu yang mau mengambil buku itu. Malfoy, anak kelas satu masih polos dan tidak—."

"Ya aku mengerti Granger."

"Aku rasa kita harus membawa dua buku ini diam-diam. —lalu pertanyaannya sekarang, kita harus memulai mencari Turpin darimana." Hermione Granger menutup bukunya. _'Karena butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti dua buku ini.'_

Hening sesaat. "Aku rasa Turpin itu dibawa oleh makhluk bermuka parah itu." Kata Draco datar.

"Sangat lucu Malfoy!."

"Merlin Granger! Belum ada makhluk itu di Hogwarts selama ini! Aku rasa dia menginginkan sesuatu disini!."

Benar juga yang dia bilang. Tapi—Hermione berpikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin kami memanggil makhluk itu untuk menanyainya, tidak mungkin juga mereka membaca buku ini sampai habis dalam waktu sekejap. Dua buku ini sangat tebal. Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memenuhi perintah kepala sekolah?

Tunggu. Kepala sekolah?

"Malfoy, apa kau ingat perkataan prof. Minerva di ruang kepala sekolah tadi?."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ini bodoh?! Kita diperintahkan mencari Lisa Turpin."

"Kau yang bodoh! Bukan yang itu! Kau dengar saat dia memotong perkataan nya yang terakhir? Apa kau dengar yang dia katakan?."

"Uhm. Dia mengatakan Aberfo? Oh tunggu Granger! Mungkin yang dia maksud itu—."

Draco ikut serta menutup buku ramalannya yang mungkin akan sedikit berguna itu.

"Ya benar Malfoy. Aberforth adik Dumbledore!."

"Terkadang kau pintar juga Granger." Kata Draco yang langsung pergi melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu diperpustakaan.

"Eh, Malfoy tunggu!."

* * *

Tapi Hermione mengakuinya. Semenjak Voldemort itu mati, Malfoy bukanlah Malfoy dahulu yang mereka kenal. Meski sikap arogan nya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi dia sudah sangat mengerti arti tanggung jawab. Buktinya, dia mau bekerja sama sekarang. Terlebih dengan Hermione Granger. _Ya, kenapa dia tidak dari dulu saja begini? Cerdas, bertanggung jawab, tidak begitu menyebalkan. Dan.. Hermione juga mengakui dia itu tampan._

Sekejap Hermione langsung mengabaikan pikirannya.

* * *

"Kau tahu Aberforth, aku menakutkan hal ini…"

Hermione dan Draco berhenti tiba-tiba mendengar suara itu. Itu suara dari dalam rumah Aberforth, tentu saja prof. Minerva yang berbicara.

Mereka menguping dari balik pintu.

"Ya Minerva, seperti nya kita perlu mentelaah hal ini dulu dan—."

"Percaya padaku Aberforth, aku melihat iblis itu kemarin di halaman belakang Hogwarts saat lampu Hogwarts padam. Dia berwarna hitam, bermata kuning, memiliki tanduk, dan—sangat menyeramkan. Aku sampai terjatuh saat melihatnya." Kata prof. Minerva lantang.

Kedua ketua murid itu melotot.

Jadi benar ya ini serangan iblis?

Jadi…saat mereka menolong prof. Minerva kemarin ketika dia terjatuh dihalaman belakang, dia telah melihat iblis itu.

Hermione benci ini. Kenapa merinding selalu yang dia dapat akhir ini?

Setelah itu, Hermione dan Draco mendengar tak ada lagi suara. Sepertinya mereka menggunakan mantra mufliato agar tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka yang rahasia itu.

Saat mereka memperdalam indra pendengar, tetap tidak berhasil. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menggunakan mantra itu.

Hingga Hermione dan Draco putus asa. Akhirnya mereka berjalan menjauh agar tidak dicurigai.

* * *

 **.  
**

Mereka semua termasuk guru-guru tak berhasil menemukan Lisa Turpin.

Sudah hari gelap yang melelahkan hingga saat ini Draco dan Hermione memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya diruang rekreasi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Theo dan Blaise." Katanya datar sembari bangun dari rebahan tidurnya. "Kau tak apa disini?."

Hermione tersentak sekarang. Jika saja dia sedang membawa gelas. Pastinya gelas itu sudah dia lepaskan dilantai hingga jatuh berkeping-keping. Gadis itu sungguh tidak paham mengenai perubahan sikap Draco akhir ini. Dia kembali mengingat perkataan Ginny, _dia itu sangat misterius_. Semenjak dia beranjak dewasa, kepribadiannya tak dapat ditebak dan tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku tidak apa."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai Hogwarts. Jika kau ingin ke asrama singamu mungkin akan lebih baik."

Draco Malfoy memberikan saran?

Hermione menatapnya kosong. Namun lain halnya dengan Draco yang menganggap perkataannya tidak salah itupun keluar dari asrama ketua murid tanpa lagi berkata.

* * *

Asrama Slytherin

"Menurutmu, kemana mantan kekasihmu si Lisa Turpin itu, Theo? Kau tidak menculiknya kan?." Blaise menyeringai. Dia sangat senang kalau Theo tergoda akan ejekannya.

"Merlin. Untuk apa? Dia yang selalu datang padaku Blaise." Ketus Theo.

"Dan— Merlin kau tampak murung Draco. Ketua murid sangat berat kah?." Sambungnya

"Atau si Granger yang manis itu menggodamu?." Ejek Blaise.

"Diam. Aku tidak tahu Theo. Dan—jangan kau mengejekku dengannya. Dia bukan keturunan murni." Kata lelaki itu datar. Mereka terkekeh.

"Wah well well Drake, untuk apa kau masih melihat status darah? Voldemort sudah tidak ada mate. Hubungan Gryffindor dan Slytherin juga sudah membaik. Lihat saja sahabatmu ini yang sudah berhasil menggandeng Katie Bell." Kata Blaise ke arah Theo yang diikuti tampang tak meng-enakkan dari Theo.

Memang Theo telah menjalani hubungan dengan Katie beberapa bulan terakhir.

Draco menghela napas.

"Drake, aku tahu kau sedang bingung. Apa kau membingungkan apa yang telah terjadi sekarang?." Tanya Theo.

Ya, dibanding dengan Blaise, Theo memang lebih mengerti keadaan. Blaise terlalu banyak bercanda dan kurang serius dalam menyikapi hal.

"Ya Theo." Kata Draco singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasakan sepertinya ada Voldemort lain yang ingin mengusai dunia kita. Oh well aku terlalu jauh, tapi.. sejak kemarin aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil Drake. Ayah dan ibu juga menyuratiku sedari pagi. Mereka bilang aku harus berhati-hati. Bertanda apakah ini Draco?." Kata Theo.

Pewaris tunggal Malfoy menghela napas. "Aku juga belum tahu Theo. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku seperti dihantui oleh makluk aneh sedari kemarin."

"Makhluk? Makhluk apa?." Tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya kalau aku ceritakan. Tapi aku pesan, tolong hati-hati terhadap kondisi ini semua. Beberapa jam lagi aku akan kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Dan jangan lupa membawa tongkat saat keluar." Kata Draco sambil merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang dia tahu milik Theodore Nott itu. Matanya sudah terpejam.

Sementara Theo dan Blaise menelan ludah dengan berat.

"Segitu buruk kah ini Draco?." Tanya Blaise sambil berpandangan ngeri ke Theo.

Dengan anggukan pelan dari Draco yang kini masih terpejam, telah membuat suasana diantara mereka kembali mencekam.

* * *

"Fire-DragonBolt."

Harry dan Ginny memasuki asrama ketua murid. Mereka tahu kata kunci asrama ketua murid, karena Hermione memberitahu mereka sejak saat dia pindah diasrama itu.

"Mionee!." Seru Ginny ketika melihat gadis itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi ketua murid sembari membaca buku tebal.

"Eh? Kalian kesini?."

Ginny dan Harry langsung duduk berhadapan disofa milik Draco.

"Draco yang menyuruh kami kesini, Mione. Dia bilang kau sedang sendirian disini. Entah apa yang membuat Draco berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya memang terlihat mengejek namun, apalah daya Ron sudah keburu geram. Makanya dia tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki disini." Jelas Harry.

Hermione melongo. "Hai hai. Jangan memandang kami seperti itu. Sekarang aku curiga kau sudah sejauh mana dengan Draco." Goda Ginny yang membuat Harry tertawa.

Hermione memasang wajah masam. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Percaya atau tidak aku dan Draco menjalani hari buruk dua hari belakangan."

Harry dan Ginny menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Dengan helaan napas, Hermione menceritakan mulai dari awal hingga dia dan Draco menemukan buku diperpustakaan mengenai serangan iblis. Melihat ekspresi Harry dan Ginny yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Hermione menghentikan ceritanya.

"Akan ada lagi Voldemort kedua ya? tapi—tidakkah ini aneh?." Harry menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. "Hanya kau dan Draco yang melihat makhluk itu. Dibanding murid lain, hanya kau berdua yang melihatnya selama ini. Aku rasa, kalian harus mencari tahu."

Hermione dan Ginny bergidik. "Bahkan Harry Potter tidak melihat makhluk itu, Mione.."

Pernyataan Ginny membuat Hermione semakin tidak tenang.

"Ya, aku setuju semua kejadian akhir ini kembali membuatku merasa sangat aneh. Katamu ada makhluk aneh, Lisa Turpin hilang, belum lagi Luna tak kunjung sadar.." HHH. Lalu Ginny meletakkan tanggannya di atas kepalanya.

Luna?

"Jadi Luna belum sadar?."

Harry dan Ginny menggeleng.

"Baiklah aku rasa kita harus berhati-hati Har, Gin."

Mereka berdua mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

Pukul 19.00

Setelah mengeringkan rambut dan mengambil beberapa makanan dari aula besar, Hermione langsung membuka buku tebal ilmu hitam itu.

Draco ada dikamarnya. Begitu yang Hermione tahu. Selama berjam-jam, mereka hanya mencoba memahami isi buku sambil membolak-balikan halaman demi halaman ditempat yang berbeda.

"Granger!."

Hermione menoleh ke asal suara dibelakangnya. "Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu." Kata Draco saat dia keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu lelaki itu duduk disofa hijaunya.

"Dengar, _'Ada ramalan bahwa suatu hari nanti terdapat fakta bahwa ilmu hitam tak dapat dikalahkan. Dia yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini tidak berwujud manusia. Ilmu itu semakin kuat dan tak dapat tertandingi saat ilmu itu diklasifikasikan di tempat yang mana mengandung unsur sangat banyak ilmu hitam. Itu menjadi faktor pendukung kesuksesan ilmu hitam tersebut'_."

"Aku belum begitu mengerti Malfoy." Hermione memicingkan matanya.

"Ya aku juga. Tapi aku rasa ini ada hubungannya. Aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut."

Hening.

"Hm..Malfoy" Panggil gadis itu.

"Hn."

Draco masih membaca buku ramalan itu dengan serius. Mencoba mencari apa maksud isi ramalan tadi.

"Entah mengapa, aku rasa kita harus mengunjungi Luna, entah tapi firasatku seperti mungkin saja ada sesuatu."

"Luna? Si Lovegood itu?."

"Dia belum sadar dari pingsannya dari saat kita menemukannya waktu Hogwarts gelap gulita, hingga kini."

Draco diam sesaat. Tampaknya otak nya sedang bekerja, berpikir.

"Baiklah kita ke Hospital wings."

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan hal seperti ini Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Granger. Tubuh Luna sangat dingin, tapi dia tidak beku. Rambutnya sangat halus. Dan dia tak kunjung sadar. Tapi detak jantungnya sangat beraturan." Kata madam Pomfrey.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Katanya kemudian.

Hermione duduk di bangku samping kasur Luna. Sementara Draco, dia berdiri memandang Luna dari samping.

"Aku tambah bingung sekarang." Kata Draco memecah keheningan.

Sesaat Hermione baru ingin berkata, namun sepertinya dengan tiba-tiba akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar kendali.

SSSSTTTTTT

SSSSHHHHHH

Desis angin dari luar memasuki jendela Hospital wings dipetang itu, membelai lembut setiap kulit Hermione dan Draco yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri tanpa disadari.

Yang membuat keduanya terpaku diruangan dan merasakan kembali tubuh merindingnya.

Hermione segera berdiri dan mendekatkan diri pada Draco.

Lama kelamaan angin yang datang semakin kencang, hingga seluruh benda di hospital wings bergetar.

Hermione dan Draco sontak mengambil tongkat dari balik jasnya.

"Ada apa ini?!."

AAAAAAA

Hermione berteriak saat kaca hospital wings pecah dengan suara yang memekikkan. Hermione dan Draco berjongkok melindungi diri dengan tongkat dari serpihan kaca itu. Draco juga menggunakan mantra pelindung untuk Luna.

Ada bayangan hitam besar memasuki hospital wings. Dengan sergap Hermione berlindung dibelakang Draco Malfoy. Gadis itu tak pernah melihat bayangan yang sepertinya lebih besar dari bayangan yang dia lihat tadi.

AAAAAAA

Sekejap Hermione kembali berteriak saat makhluk tak bermata yang wajahnya berlumuran darah itu berada di samping tubuhnya. Draco menoleh dan melotot juga mematung. BUUUK

Tenaga makhluk itu kuat sekali, dengan sekali hentakan yang tak tersentuh, Hermione terdorong olehnya ke dinding dengan sangat keras. Tongkatnya terlepas dari genggaman. "Granger!."

Kepala gadis itu pening seketika. Hermione merasakan sepertinya kehidupannya telah hilang.

AAAKKHH. Sungguh Hermione sudah sangat tak berdaya saat makhluk berwajah parah itu secepat kilat telah berada di hadapannya dan langsung mencekik leher gadis itu. Tangannya berlumur darah, kuku nya sangat tajam. Hermione merasakan lehernya tergores oleh kuku-kuku nya. Butir-butir darah menetes ke lantai.

Gadis berambut ikal itu melihat bayangan hitam yang perlahan mendekati Luna, juga melihat Draco yang nampaknya sedang bingung. "Stupefy!." Draco merapalkan mantra ke arah makhluk berwajah aneh yang sekarang sedang mencekik Hermione, namun mantra yang dilontarkan tak mengenai makhluk itu.

Dan sekarang yang lebih mengerikan adalah..

Makhluk tanpa mata yang wajahnya berlumuran darah itu tertawa lepas dihadapan mereka berdua

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Di chapter ini agak sedikit panjang ya hehe

Terimakasih atas review nya, aku jadi buat lagi nih lanjut ke chapter 2

.

Maaf ya kalo rada bingung soal POV. Di chapter ke 3 Normal semua kok.

Dan kalo ada kalimat yang ga nyambung, mungkin tika lagi ngigo(?) typos dimana-mana ya?-_- tika lgsg post, ga cek ulang lagi hehe maafkan sayaa

.

Mind to R-E-V-I-E-W ?

.

See you next chapter!

Salam.


End file.
